Two Blondes One Song
by it'sbrittanabitch
Summary: Finn might think he did the right thing in outing Santana, but two blondes have something to say-well sing about it. What should have happened in IKAG. Takes place in 3x07. Rated T for language.


Two Blondes One Song

* * *

><p>To say Quinn was surprised to see Brittany sitting outside of McKinley High School on a bench would be an absolute lie. She was used to seeing the blonde decked out in her uniform hanging around the school. What surprised her the most, however, was that there wasn't a certain brunette accompanying her.<p>

Ever since Finn had outed Santana in the hallway the two had been inseparable. The first couple of days had been hard, with Santana clinging to Brittany every couple of minutes tears streaming down her face. Brittany would place a comforting arm around her, and shoot daggers at the oblivious t-rex.

Soon enough, Santana had seemed to calm down about the outing, and had openly cuddled with Brittany. She also didn't seem like she wanted to destroy one Finn Hudson, Brittany on the other hand still did.

Brittany seemed even angrier when Finn suggested that they sing to Santana this week. Dedicate performances to her, acting as if he didn't do anything wrong. And of course no one got mad at him or suspended him, or did anything really, because he's Finn freaking Hudson or whatever. And he thought he was so freaking cute and helpful when singing Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun to Santana. Freaking idiot.

Quinn was even more embarrassed when Santana actually cried during the performance; seeming to have forgiven Finn. Quinn rolls her eyes at the thought of it. This was why she was never head cheerio before, she was too soft, always a follower, never a leader.

This week was still dedicated to Santana, and the glee club seemed to be surprised that Brittany hadn't sang anything. She just spent most of glee club looking at Finn like she wanted to rip him apart, limb from limb. Brittany could be really terrifying. Seeing the looks that Brittany threw him even got Quinn shaking in her shoes, and they thought Santana was the scary one.

Quinn shook her head, getting out of her own mind, and headed towards the blonde. "Hey Britt." She smiled as she leaned down towards the other girl.

Brittany squinted up, immediately recognizing the girl, and grinned. "Hey Q."

"Where's S?" Quinn asked nonchalantly looking around for the brunette. Usually Santana would pull up her car, and drive Brittany home. Sometimes if she were lucky enough Santana would offer her one too. Quinn was glad that they were back to being the Unholy Trinity, as everyone called it. She missed them both so much, especially Brittany. She missed the random thoughts that Brittany would spew out, and the comforting hand she would place on her shoulder when she knew Quinn was sad. Brittany could read everybody like an open book.

"Oh, she had some extra cheerios stuff to do." Brittany shrugged. "Just thought I would wait out here, to y'know, think. Too stuffy in there," Brittany said jerking her thumb back towards the school, "almost as stuffy as my room gets when Lord T starts smoking his cigars." Brittany finished thoughtfully sending the blonde a dazzling smile, bringing her fingers to down to play with the fabric of her cheerios skirt.

Quinn smiled at the comment about Lord Tubbington, and took a seat next to the blonde. "So what's on your mind B?"

Brittany seemed to hesitate, her fingers working furiously at a loose string on the hem of her skirt. "I don't know if I should tell you." She mumbled.

"Did Santana tell you not to?" Quinn questioned curiously. If it had to do with their sex life or something, Quinn would immediately stop Brittany, but the way she bit her lip nervously made Quinn all the more interested.

"No not that." Brittany released her bottom lip and looked at Quinn. "I just feel if I tell you, you'll think I'm a bad person Q."

Quinn's eyes widened and she reached out to touch the blonde's hand. "You're not a bad person Britt, no matter what it is; it's not as bad as you think." Quinn reassured her.

"It's just-" Brittany looked down again, and furiously tugged at the loose string. "I'm so proud of Santana," Quinn felt confused, how would that make you feel like a bad person? "I just feel like I'm proud for the wrong reasons."

Quinn's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I'm so proud that Santana was able to handle, being outed." Brittany said the last part slowly, as if to taste that word for the first time. "I'm proud that she is calling me her girlfriend and cuddling me, but." Brittany looked down. "I want to be proud that she came out on her own, when she was ready." Brittany said bitterly. "I would have waited forever for her. Even if it took us till our college years when she got plaid shirts, and a mullet. Lesbians do get those right?"

"You're thinking stereotypical lesbians B."

"Right." Brittany pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's not fair." Brittany whispers after a few moments of silence. "I know Santana can be super honest with people, but no one deserved what happened to her."

Quinn nods in agreement, "I know Britt."

"Do you?" Brittany looks into Quinn's eyes. "She gets outed, and the one that outed her gets treated as if he did her a favor." Brittany spits. Quinn's eyes widen at the intensity of Brittany's stare, and the venom in her voice. "It's not fair; because he thinks singing a dumb song will make things magically better. See how mad I am Q? I'm using magic negatively."

Quinn blinks, "Yeah."

"And not only was it dumb, but it was super offensive. He's all like 'It's okay Santana, let me sing about how girls just want to have fun'. And everyone bows down to his feet because he's like the leader of glee club." Brittany states bitterly.

Quinn feels like the only thing she can do is nod.

"And I really want to sing a song to Santana, but it feels wrong to sing it this week. I don't feel like we're dedicating songs to help her, I feel like we're dedicating songs to Finn, saying what he did was right. And it wasn't." Brittany finishes determinately.

Finally Quinn speaks up after some thought, "We should do a song Britt."

Brittany looks confused, "Look Quinn, I know sometimes people have a hard time understanding what I'm saying, but I think I was pretty clear."

Quinn gives the blonde a nod, "Well I have a brilliant idea to show glee club and Finn just how great he is." Brittany still looks confused, but it only takes a few words for Brittany to smirk and nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Santana had been nervous, it had been a couple of days and Brittany seemed to be avoiding her. She felt as if she did something wrong, but Brittany would squeeze her hand whenever Santana looked at her. And she would cuddle closer when they sat in the back of glee. She could feel Brittany getting more irritated by the performances dedicated to her, however. It's not like she doesn't appreciate them, but they don't really understand what she's going through. Kurt might, but even he wasn't outed by his step-brother.<p>

If he was she was sure there would be more repercussions for Frankenteen. Not that she hasn't forgiven him, the old saying "Forgive, but don't forget." Although Brittany doesn't seem too happy that she forgave him so quickly, which confused Santana because she was pretty sure Brittany thought glee club was family. She only wanted to make Brittany happy.

So when they were sitting in the back cuddled together on Friday, and Quinn walks in and gives Brittany a nod, Santana gets confused. She gets distracted however when Mr. Shue walks in with a big grin, shooting Santana a smile. Santana rolls her eyes; he keeps looking at her like he's afraid she's going to hurt herself since she was outed.

"Okay guys, this is the last day that we will be doing performances for the LGBT community." Mr. Shue says with a bounce in his step. Santana shoots a glance at Brittany to see her clenching her fists. "Anybody have anything to share?" Immediately Brittany's hand shoots up, Santana practically falls to the ground, but quickly catches herself. "Brittany!" Mr. Shue says surprised. "The floors all yours."

The glee club members shoot each other glances, thinking that Brittany will serenade Santana, but their looks become weird once they see Quinn get out of her seat.

"I know that this week is dedicated to Santana." Brittany says, sending a loving glance to her girlfriend, which Santana can't help but return. "But I figured that Quinn and I could dedicate a song to the one person that gave her that little push." The glee club turns to Finn who had failed to detect the venom in Brittany's statement. "Quinn and I have something prepared." Brittany shoots Quinn a glance and Quinn smiles. Finn sits back and actually looks happy that he is getting a performance for his 'help', getting that dopey smile on his face; finally getting the recognition he deserved. Brittany tries to stop a smile, and looks over to Brad with a nod of her head. Brad gets a devilish smirk on his face and begins to play, as Quinn hits the stereo on top of the piano. Santana glances at the three worriedly. However, the rest of the glee club is oblivious.

Brittany gracefully sways to the middle of the room.

[Brittany]

_Look inside_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his chair, now looking confused. Sugar covers her mouth to suppress a giggle.

_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

_So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

Brittany shoots daggers at Finn, and Finn now realizes that he's not exactly getting appreciated. Rachel looks between the two slightly appalled.

_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

Kurt glances over at Finn, bringing back some old memories of when Finn wasn't so okay with him being gay.

[Brittany and Quinn]

_Fuck you_

Mr. Shue's eyes widen. Quinn and Brittany sway next to each other.

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

Brittany shimmies towards him and gives his shoulder a little tap.

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

Puck brings his fist to his mouth as he feels a bubble of laughter tickle at his throat. Rachel shoots a glare at him, placing a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

Quinn moves to the front more, taking the center.

[Quinn]

_Do you get_

_Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?_

Mercedes' eyes widen and she bites her lip. Sam looks at Mercedes and thinks back to when Finn tried to stop his duet with Kurt.

_You want to be like your father_

_It's approval you're after_

_Well that's not how you find it_

Quinn bounces up to him and wags her finger in front of his face. Finn looks as if he's crapped his pants at this point.

_Do you_

_Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_

_Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

Rory looks at Finn surprised.

[Quinn and Brittany]

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

As Quinn sings she thinks back to her failed relationship with him. How he cheated on her, how he got her to cheat on Sam, how he still looked like the decent boyfriend.

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

Brittany thinks back to when Finn called her an idiot, even though he copied off her homework, and tests. She thinks back to Santana's heartbroken face when she asked if Brittany loved her, after she told her about the outing.

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_

_Fuck you_

Some of the glee club members sing the words, some genuinely meaning it, and some singing along to the catchy beat.

The music dies down a little, only Brad's piano can be heard, as she pulls up a chair, much like Finn had with Santana. She makes eye contact with him.

[Brittany]

_You say, you think we need to go to war_

_Well you're already in one,_

_Cause its people like you_

_That need to get slew_

_No one wants your opinion_

Brittany pushes the chair away as the beat comes back, and goes to dance with Quinn. Some members standing up and dancing along; Mr. Shue looking mortified from this song and situation.

[Brittany and Quinn]

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

Some glee club members skip around the room with the two blondes. Santana remains in her chair watching them, and Finn squirms even more.

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

The song ends and Brittany throws her hand over her shoulder to receive a high five from Quinn who was standing behind her. Brittany takes a bow as some of the glee club members awkwardly clap.

"So thanks Finn, I just wanted to say, that what you did wasn't okay." She smiled at him innocently. Finn squirmed even more.

"Brittany I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Brittany holds her hand up. "And if you think that you'll be invited to me and Santana's wedding you are sorely mistaken. These glee club members might fall for your bologna and 'Finn has to crap' face, but I don't buy it for a second. So if there's ever a revote for leader, don't count on it." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest. "Nobody deserves to be outed." Finn looks embarrassed and Santana can't tell if maybe he actually crapped his pants of not.

Brittany gives a curious glance to Santana, seeking her approval as she always does. Santana smirks, "I am so turned on right now."

Brittany knows that it's a front but smiles back bashfully. As Santana stands up and hugs her.

* * *

><p>And when they are cuddled in her bed and Santana whispers a genuine, tearful thank you into the blonde's neck. She knows that she isn't a bad person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to do a little one-shot with all this IKAG talk going around. It's sort of my, what I wished would have happened. (Also a little message to the writer and one Finn Hudson).

I am working on PSSOM just wanted to get this out since it's been in my head for a little.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
